Picnic in Asgard
by Gandalfia
Summary: Thor and Loki at age nine and ten have a picnic in Asgard with The Doctor and his companions (Amy, Rory, and River). A cute and simple poem. Enjoy!


I wrote this. I thought it's cute.

**Picnic in Asgard**

T here were two brothers age nine and ten,

They both wanted to destroy Jotunheim again & again,

And which they've never heard their father say before,

''No'', he said with such a roar.

And which they disobeyed and ran through the woods,

Then it started to rain, so they put on their hoods.

They heard a sound-so odd-so scary,

A box appeared-a man ran out with a picnic basket he seemed to carry.

He turned around and started to scream,

But then he stopped and smiled with a beam.

He said ''hello'' with such glad tidings,

The boys looked around and the eldest said, ''Hello. Who are you?''

The man replied, ''I'm the Doctor, and this is my TARDIS'',

Then a woman with red hair came out-she looked pretty-and nice,

''Who's this miss?'', asked the youngest.

''This is Amy'', said the Doctor. Them the eldest said, ''Oh. This is my brother, Loki and I am Thor.''

Then they heard a sound-a sound of a boar.

''Go!'', the Doctor screamed.

They all ran into the TARDIS-so big-so fine,

Loki said, ''This box is divine,''

''Thank you'', the Doctor said with his mouth full of fish-fingers, ''want one?''

''No, thanks'' said Thor.

The box started to creak-

''What's going on?'' the boys said at once.

The door flew open-blond hair-grey eyes- ''Hello, Sweaty'', she said.

She pulled out a blanket-Amy had drinks in her hand, ''Come along, band'', she said.

_They ate and ate on a hill..._

_''_Why is your hair so big and fluffy?'', Loki asked with such worry,

''Oh! Don't be silly. It's just a little curly'', the woman replied.

''What's that on your belt, so big and black?'', Thor asked.

''It's a gun in a matter of fact.'', she answered with a big smile. ''Where are you from?''

''Oh just down a mile''. Thor pointed towards a city shimmering in the sunlight.

''Who are you?'', Loki asked with such wonder,

''I was born in the summer.'', she replied and took a sip of her tea, ''when the Rivers flow so bright and clean.''

Thor, Loki, and the Doctor looked at each other with such exciting wonder,

''Nicely done, River'', Amy said her name with such answer.

''Why must you ruin all the exciting mysteries?'', the Doctor said with such doom.

''Well, you can't just let them wonder, loom, and gloom'', said Amy.

''She's right'', River said, ''I was a kid once and even I had a problem with solving mysteries like that''.

Then Loki said with such mischief, ''Oh, stop it. It's not his fault he's still immature and still a little brat!''.

''You're good. I like you'', said River, ''high five.'', she lifted her hand.

Loki said with confusion, ''I don't understand.''

Then Thor high fived her,

And they hugged. His big green eyes looked into Thor's eyes of blue.

Then they were interrupted by this man holding not one, but apples of two.

''Why did you leave me hang-oh! Hello little-uh-are you two princes?'' he asked with gleam,

"Yes, we are!", Thor said full of happiness and beam.

Amy and the Doctor looked at him in awe ''How did you know?'', they both asked at once.

River started to snicker, ''I told him'', she said with a smile so fine.

Thor noticed the fancy name-tag with printed grapevine.

''Rory Williams'', he said aloud.

''Why, yes. How did you know that?'', he said so proud.

''Your name-tag. I suppose you grow grapes?'' Thor said simply.

''No, I'm a nurse. The Doctor said he hates grapes, so I printed grapes. Also the fact that he took my name-tag and said it was pretty.'', Rory looked at the Doctor with spite and pity.

''I said, it might be pretty. _Might_.'', said the Doctor.

''When I'm king, there will be not stealing'', Thor said full of self-esteem.

River smiled ''King'', she repeated, ''That's a big job. And dangerous too.'', she said with such gleam.

''I eat danger for breakfast'', Thor said with his mouth full of fish-fingers & custard.

''You eat a lot of things for breakfast.'', said Loki with such beam.

''At least my name doesn't rhyme with Yoki, Doki, Koki, & Moki...'', Thor said with tempering ding.

''Oki, Doki, Smoki, Artichoki, Loki, Poki.'', Loki said as if this was a normal thing.

Suddenly they heard the Doctor chewing aloud and disturbingly crunching and busting.

''That's disgusting'', said Amy with disturbance.

Amy seemed to notice the problem between the two brothers-spite, anger-envy.

''Apple juice?'' she offered the youngest.

''Yes, please.'' he did not deny.

he drank and drank like there was not many.

''Delicious!'', He said with such proper tidings,

Both her and River smiled with Di Lighting's.

''Another?'', asked Rory.

''Sure'', he said with such glory.

Thor started talking to the Doctor.

''Soctor, Loctor, Octor...'', Thor continued rhyming.

Loki laughed and squeezed the juice-box. He spilled it all over his face.

''Oops'', said Amy as she dug through her case.

''It's okay'', he said while rubbing his eyes and licking his lips.

''Want chips?'', Thor asked.

''Nah'', he said while grabbing the Napkin River was offering him.

Suddenly the sunlight went dim-the clouds-no-The Bi-frost.

''What's that?'' Rory asked in a hurry.

''Just the Bi-frost'', said Thor.

''Can I have more?'' asked Loki.

''I'm afraid we ran out'', said Amy, ''unless you want an apple instead.''

''Sure''.

Amy handed him the apple, which he noticed the Doctor with a sour face.

''Do you want the apple?'', he asked the Doctor.

''Bah! Apples are rubbish. I hate apples.''

The sun appeared with beams so bright,

They all smiled with delight.

''What a beautiful afternoon, we should not delay'', said River ''If we go on like this,

We will miss the whole day.''

''She's right'', The Doctor beamed.

''We should go to my city!'', Thor said with gleam.

The bells rang. For the princes are missing.

''We'd better be going'', Thor said ''before they think we're dead.

''We don't want our parents to feel dread'', said Loki.

''In that case, we should hurry'', said the Doctor.

''Well let's scurry'', said Amy.

''To the TARDIS!'', said Rory ''Sorry. I thought that would sound better''.

''It's okay, Tory-I mean Rory'', said the Doctor.

They ran to the TARDIS and traveled so fast,

They said their final goodbyes atlas.

''Goodbye my new friends'', The Doctor said, ''I will come back soon, and you'll see me again.''

River and Amy both gave them hugs and on their cheeks they gave kisses.

''Thank you, Misses'', said the two brothers at once,

They all chuckled and smiled.

Amy, Rory, and River all went inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor straightened his bowtie and said ''Goodbye''

The Doctor went in and shut the door,

And the blue box creaked and disappeared once more.

_**THE END**_


End file.
